The great and lonely hero
by FictionwriterMaria
Summary: What happens if Harry leaves to train for the fight with Voldemort without Hermione and Ron. Everybody thinks Harry is kidnapped. Story takes place in the fifth book.
1. Chapter 1: Gone

**This is my first attempt to write Fanfic, I appreciate all reviews. I do not own Harry Potter, but I have a very strange rabbit. I dedicate this story to my best friend with the fat cat.**

**Chapter 1**

Hermione was pacing in front of the couch. "Can you stop that?" Ron asked irritated. "Harry should have been here by now, he is never late!" Hermione said and sat down frustrated. "He was supposed to be here an hour ago by Flea Powder." Hermione started pacing again. "Relax he probably just got a bit caught up with the Dursleys." Ron tried to reassure her. Hermione stopped abruptly and let out a laugh, "Harry wants to spend as little time as possible with the Dursleys." Then Mr. Weasley came through the door, he had left the house 30 minutes earlier to get Harry when he did not show up as they had planned. Both Ron and Hermione jumped from the couch, but there were no one with Mr. Weasley.

"Where is Harry?" Hermione asked looking around. Mr. Weasley did not have time to explain he quickly stormed into the kitchen, Hermione and Ron running after him. "Molly, send an owl to Dumbledore, tell him to come here right away it is urgent." Molly quickly began to write a letter to Dumbledore. "What is it dad?" Ron asked glaring at his father. "Harry left the Dursleys two hours ago, but he did not leave by Flea Powder. They said a strange man in a coat came to get him; of course they did not know where he went or who picked him up" Mr. Weasley looked at his clock. "Dumbledore should be here soon". Not two minutes later, they heard the familiar sound of someone apparating.

Mr. Weasley ran to the door to open up for Dumbledore. Dumbledore stepped into the cosy family house. "Hello, what is the problem?" Dumbledore asked looking around. "Harry was supposed to be here an hour ago, I went to the Dursleys they said a strange looking man in a black coat picked him up." Mr. Weasley said looking concerned. "Hmmm, that is not good" Dumbledore said pulling his long silvery beard. "We need to put together a team of wizards to go out searching for him" Dumbledore said and started to write a letter.

Harry sat in the old dust room. He was very tired after all the travelling. He knew he should have sent a message to Hermione and Ron, but Sirius told him not to. Sirius had showed up at the Dursleys one hour before he was supposed to leave, and told him to come with him. Harry of course followed his Godfather. Sirius had said he would train him, so he was ready to face Voldemort when the time came. Harry did not completely understand why no one could now, but Sirius had his reasons. All he wanted was to keep Hermione and Ron safe, he did not want anyone to die for him, but he did not want suddenly be gone either. Harry was just too tired to think about that now. He would clear all this with Sirius tomorrow. Harry said a quick good night to Hedwig and fell asleep.

**Thank you for taking your time to read this! I had a good time writing it. Please let me know what you think of it. I will write another chapter soon.**


	2. Chapter 2: Searchin

Chapter 2: Searching

Ron woke up as the bright day light came in through his window. He sat groggily up in his bed, stretching and yawning. He looked over at the neighbour bed expecting to see Harry, but the bed was empty. Then Hermione burst through the door. "Nothing!" she said frustrated. "They got nothing!" She threw her hands in the air. "Nothing?" Ron asked. "On Harry, they have been searching all night, not a clue!" Hermione sat on "Harrys" bed. "He will tell us, he will tell us if he is okay, we are his best friends." Hermione was on the edge of tears. Ron quickly got out from the bed and went over to pat Hermione's back. "Of course, he probably meant to tell us, let's just hope he is busy and not hurt or in danger, okay?" Hermione nodded and dried her eyes. "Your mom has made breakfast" she said and stood up. "Of course she have" Ron followed her down.

It was unnaturally quiet in the Weasley's kitchen. Everybody sat deep in thoughts. "Have anyone heard anything from Dumbledore?" Hermione asked breaking the silence. "He said the search team still are looking for clues, but there are not anything yet." Mr. Weasley answered looking tired and exhausted. "We should do something!" Hermione raised her voice. Everybody looked shocked at her. "I agree" Ron said, "We should be helping". Ron stood up, "come Hermione, let's go out looking" Hermione quickly stood up as well and they both left shocking family members in silence.

It only took them 5 minutes to find what they needed; luckily, Hermione had her brilliant bigger-on-the-inside bag, so they did not need to bring a big bag. They went down the stairs and found Mrs. Weasley waiting for them. "I know you want to find Harry, but this is just foolish," she said stamping her foot. "Mom, it does not hurt for us to try" Ron said walking past her. "I know, just be careful and send me letters!" She continued. "Yes mom" Ron said sighting. "There are food for you in the kitchen". She called after them.

Harry woke up to the sound of Hedwig cackling in her cage. He quickly got out of the bed, stretching. It took him a moment to remember he was not at the Dursleys anymore but at Sirius family home 12 Grimmauld Place in London, Sirius had said no one knew about this place, not even Dumbledore. On his way down the stairs, Harry accidentally bumped into Kreacher, the house elf. "Sorry Kreacher" Harry said, but Kreacher was already moving away muttering something about an insult to his mistress house. Harry chuckled and went to the kitchen and found Sirius drinking coffee. "Good morning, Harry" Sirius looked up from the newspaper he was reading. "Morning" Harry answered. He helped himself to a cup of tea and slice of bread.

"Why can I not tell Hermione and Ron?" Harry asked in the middle of his bread. Sirius looked up from his newspaper. "Harry, if we want them to believe you have disappeared, no one can know." Sirius said sighting. "It is Hermione and Ron, they will not tell anybody if I tell them, besides we do not need to tell them where I am just that I am safe," Harry explained to Sirius. Sirius thought about it for a moment before he nodded, "Okay, you can tell them, send Hedwig." Harry stood fast up from his chair. "Thank you!" He managed to say before he ran upstairs to write the letter."

Hermione and Ron were sleeping when they heard the familiar sound from an owl. "Ron wake up!" Hermione yanked Ron up from his bed and they ran outside. They had been spending the night in the magic tent Hermione had borrowed from Ron's dad. "Is that Hedwig?" Hermione asked squinting at the owl flying closer and closer. "Bloody hell, it is!" Ron answered. They ran towards the white owl carrying a letter in her beak. Hermione grabbed it as soon as Hedwig landed on the ground. "What does it say?" Ron asked trying to look over Hermione's shoulder. Hermione started reading aloud:

_Dear Hermione and Ron_

_I hope you have not worried too much. I am okay, but I cannot tell you where I am and I am sorry for that. I just want you to know I am doing this to get back at Voldemort, and to keep you safe. Please, if you are out looking for me, return home you will not find me until it is time for me to fight Voldemort. _

_Take care_

_Harry_

"What!" Shouted Hermione as she had finished the letter, "He cannot possibly think we won't come looking for him" She walked frustrated inside the tent. Ron followed her with Hedwig on his arm. "I am writing him a letter demanding to know where he is and I am telling him we will not stop looking until we find him. He is our friend and we will not let him do this" She wrote fiercely on a piece of parchment, tied it to Hedwig's leg, and sent her off. Ron and Hermione watched as Hedwig flew away.


	3. Chapter 3: Hard work

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, and I have never successfully build a book tower (I have tried several times and it is just depressing). I will try to publish a chapter every Sunday. Thank you so much for reading my story I really appreciate it a mental hug to all of you.**

Chapter 3: Decisions

"Come on Harry you can do better!" Sirius shouted to Harry. They had been training all morning and Harry was exhausted. Sirius had him working on fighting without a wand so he was fit and prepared. "Take a pause Harry, then we can start doing some spells", Sirius threw Harry a towel and Harry dried his forehead with it. When Sirius left to get a bottle of water, Harry started thinking. He really wanted to tell Hermione and Ron where he was. Then he heard knocking coming from his room. He open his door wand ready, then he saw Hedwig outside the window. Harry quickly opened the window and noticed the little piece of parchment tied to her foot. Harry quickly untied it and opened the letter.

_Dear Harry_

_You know we will not stop looking for you, no matter what you say. You are our best friend and we cannot let you fight this alone. Just tell us where you are Harry we can help._

_Sincerely _

_Hermione and Ron_

Harry closed the letter with a sight, he had not expected Hermione and Ron to give up on him, but he had hoped they had not gone out looking for him on their own. Harry wanted to tell them where he was and was determined to get Sirius to agree with him. Harry ran downstairs and almost crashed into Sirius. "What is the hurry?" Sirius asked giving Harry a water bottle. Harry gave Sirius the letter and watched him read it. "Why can we not tell them where I am, it is Hermione and Ron we are talking about here", Harry looked nervous at Sirius who had a frown on his face. "Harry", Sirius sighted. "I know you want to tell them, but we just cannot take the risk" Sirius gave Harry the letter back. "Come on we have more training to do" They walked back up to the room they gad used for training.

Hermione sat outside the tent reading her well used copy of **_A History of Magic_**. She was so absorbed in the book she did not notice Ron coming out of the tent. "You can read all the time can you not?" Ron asked. Hermione almost dropped her book "Ron you scared me" she stood up and sighted. "I think we should start by asking Remus and Sirius if they know anything", Hermione proposed to Ron. "You know Hermione you are bloody brilliant!" Hermione laughed and went into the tent to write letters to Remus and Sirius. After they had sent Ron's owl away with the letter they decided they were going to go search for Harry in London. "He is probably not too far away; he should be near Diagon Alley, I mean I would be near Diagon Alley", Hermione said resting her head in her hands. "What if we cannot find him Ron", she sounded almost on the edge of tears. Ron quickly stood up and went over to her to give her a hug and pat her on the back. "We will find him, it is just a matter of time", Ron said with confidence, but his eyes held doubt.

They decided to pack their things and head for Diagon Alley the following morning. They still had not received an answer from either Sirius not Remus, but they knew Ron's owl would find them. When everything was packed, they started walking. "I wished you learned to apparate in fourth year, and then we would not have to do all this bloody walking!" Ron complained. "Relax Ron; believe it or not this is good for your health. Ron just grunted in reply. They had mapped out the quickest way to London on a special map Hermione had bought in a wizard shop in France. The map estimated the quickest route to your destination and showed you the detailed pictures when you touched a location. The map had estimated they had to walk for at least two more hours and take a three-hour train ride to get to London. They walked most of the way discussing what they were going to do once they were in London. When they finally reached the train station, they bought their train ticked and found their places. They had the seats located in the back of the train and Hermione took the window seat. After one hour Hermione woke up from her sleep and looked right at Ron's owl outside the window.


End file.
